


Jim almost kills him and Bones this time

by striketrue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Torpedos, but im just not snarky enough, i hope ao3 tag of the day finds me, ive failed you ao3 tag of the day, just two dudes on a planet disarming a torpedo cause theyre not gay, prompt from some tumblr post, some tenseness, then again what isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: is it mckirk?who knows?not me.





	Jim almost kills him and Bones this time

**Author's Note:**

> shortest thing i've ever written.

“I’m like, 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”

 

“75!” Bone’s ran a hand through his hair, and clenched his jaw, “75%? Really, Jim, that’s the best you can do?”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “Well it isn’t every day you have to dismantle a torpedo you know. Besides, it’s not like I’m an engineer, so 75% is perfectly reasonable.”

 

“Exactly! You’re not an engineer, you’re an idiot! We have an idiot and a doctor alone on a planet, in the middle of the woods, trying not to set off a torpedo that could blow up moons!”

 

“You know the first part of that sounded like a joke I used to tell at the academy.”

 

Bones hit Jim upside the head, “Focus!”

 

Jim continued to work, sighing whenever he felt Bones peering over his shoulder.

 

“You can relax now, Bones, it’s disarmed.”

 

As he finished his sentence, the torpedo began to beep threateningly. Bones grabbed Jim’s arm, and started to run. They jumped over rocks and fallen trees, and nearly fell into a river. They ran and ran and ran until they couldn’t run anymore. Finally, they stopped to breathe.

 

“Shouldn’t,” Jim started, breathing heavily, “Shouldn’t we have,” he swallowed, “heard the torpedo go off?”

 

Bones panted, “Probably,” he grinned, “But, you’re not an engineer.”

 

Just then, they felt the familiar buzz of a transporter.

 

“About damn time!”


End file.
